


Reassurance

by great_gospel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Old Fic Alert!!!, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we could all use a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 302  
> Timeline/Spoilers: post-vol. 12; spoilers for said volume  
> Focuses on Roy's thoughts after leaving Ed, Al, and Ling behind to deal with Gluttony.
> 
> You have stumbled upon my oldest published fic (originally posted to FFN in 2009). My apologies.

Roy looked around, making sure that everyone was asleep. When he was sure they were, he allowed his thoughts drift back to the ones they'd left behind. The young Colonel had kept his composure so far, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. A sigh he'd been holding back escaped from his lips

"Sir?" A voice in the dark startled him.

"Oh, it's only you, Hawkeye." He'd forgotten that the First Lieutenant had taken the wheel to relieve Dr. Knox. "I'm okay," he said brusquely, to avoid showing any emotion, but to no avail. She knew him better than anyone else, and he knew that there was nothing he could keep from her. She always seemed to know what was going on inside his head.

"It's going to be alright, Sir," she reasoned. "As a prince of Xing, Ling Yao learned to fight at an early age. And Edward and Alphonse have grown remarkably since we first met them. Those boys will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" he cried, running a hand through his dark hair in frustration.  _You may act grown up, but you're still just children!_ was what he'd wanted to scream at them. The emotions he'd kept in check were beginning to burst out of him.

"I just am," came her ever calm voice.

 _I just am_  wasn't a very convincing reason, but the weight on Roy's shoulders seemed to lighten a bit. He gave a small smile, despite himself. He could always count on her to make him feel better.

"How do you always know what to say?"

Riza met her commanding officer's eyes through the rear-view mirror. "Sometimes, we could all use a little reassurance," she said simply.


End file.
